LE JOURNAL D'UN AMOUREUX
by ouste
Summary: traduction.petit apperçu du journal de Draco...Que ce passe til entre Harry et Draco?Pourquoi Draco n'estil plus comme avant... SLASH.HPDM
1. prologue

LE JOURNAL D'UN AMOUREUX

**SAAAALLLLLUUUUT!!!!!!!!!!!! Pour ceux qui s'ennuyait de moi, je suis de retour avec un nouvelle fiction qui est en fait une traduction!!!!!!!!!!!! J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier !!!!**

**ATTENTION :cette fiction est un SLASH (relation entre deux personnes du même sexe) aussi si tu n'aime pas, tu peux partir dès maintenant je ne te retiens pas!!!!! De plus je ne souhaite pas recevoir de tomates car c'est ma première traduction!!!!!!!!! Il y aura des parties NC-17 et je tiens à vous dire : attention aux yeux…. !**

**Disclaimer: aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent, pas plus qu'a **OlgaxTomFelton1**. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling.**

**DIARIO DE UN ENAMORADO par **OlgaxTomFelton1

Traductrice : Ouste

LE JOURNAL D'UN AMOUREUX

**INTRODUCTION**

Il se réveilla en cette froide matinée d'automne. Nous étions dimanche. Et il ouvrit ses yeux vert émeraudes. Où nous étions nous rencontrés ? De plus, ce n'était pas son dortoir. Regardant à sa droite. Là, allongé sur le même lit et complétement nu, à l'égal de lui-même, on pouvait admirer un garçon profondement endormi. Tout à coup, comme par enchantement, les images de la nuit passée lui revinrent en mémoire.

_**Flash Back**_

_Un jeune homme de 16 ans marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudelard en direction des cuisines, puisqu'il avait faim. Il était presque neuf heures du soir, c'est à dire, qu'il devait se dépêcher car les garçons ne pouvaient pas se balader hord de leur salle commune passé cette heure._

_- Harry – une voix masculine le fit sursauter – que fais-tu ici à cette heure?_

_- Salut Ernie… hé bien je meurs de faim, et je me dirigeais vers les cuisines, pour voir si je pouvais manger quelque chose avant de te rencontrer._

_- Aahh… Je peux t'accompagner?– lui demanda inocement le garçon._

_Bien sûr, pourquoi pas - Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage du jeune Poufsouffle._

_En vérité pour Harry, Ernie Macmillan avait beaucoup changé avec les années, mais en bien. Il était plus attirant. Il possédait un sourire qui en faissait fondre beaucoup, filles et garçons confondus, de beaux cheveux chatain clair, de grand yeux couleur miel, il était grand, entre 1m82 et 1m83, pas vraiment musclé, mais son beau visage compensait._

_J'ai trouvé de la compagnie pour cette nuit – pensa Harry souriant pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cuisines._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Harry également avait beaucoup plus changé. Il était peut-être, avec Malfoy, le garçon le plus attirant de tout Poudelard. Ses yeux d'un vert emeraude impressionant, des lèvres fines, un petit nez, un sourire qui, si celui d'Ernie en faissait fondre beaucoup, celui d'Harry charmait toutes personnes à son passage. Il n'était pas bien grand, on disait de lui qu'il était même plutôt petit, ne mesurant plus ou moins que 1m76, mais son corps venait largement remplacer son manque de hauteur : une peau bien bronzé et irresistible dût à l'été précédent, lorsqu'il était au Terrier, avec Ron, ses frères et Hermione, où il prenait seulement le soleil en dégnomant le jardin. Il possédait aussi des bras musclé, des abdominaux bien marqués, un cul parfait, des jambes bien musclé, et tout cela, grace aux exercices qu'il avait décidé de faire pendant l'été, avec des entrainements de quidditch, tout ce qui faissait du jeune Potter une merveille.

Cette année, il était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et il avait décidé de commencer avec un travail physique intense (beaucoup d'haltère, circuits de resistance etc…), pour ainsi pouvoir agir en cas de problème, tels que des parties plus dures et longues.

Un mouvement à sa droite, sortit Harry de ses réflexions, et lorsqu'il regarda dans sa direction, rencontra un Ernie égal à lui mème, avec un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Tu as bien dormi petit lion? – demanda-t-il avec une voix très sensuelle à Harry.

Bien… - répondit Harry d'une voix forfuite.

Harry se leva du lit sans se préoccuper plus que ça de sa nudité.

- Tu t'en vas? – demanda un Ernie déçu, voulant clairement une autre session de sexe comme celle de cette nuit.

- Oui. Il faut que je rejoigne mes amis pour prendre le petit déjeuner – mentit Harry, parce qu'il voulait se tirer. – A bientôt – il lui fit ses adieux déjà habillé avant de sortir par la porte.

Ernie resta assis sur le lit pensant à la nuit précédente. Harry l'avait vraiment fait vibrer… se fut tellement bon dans ce lit comme le lui avait dit les gens qui l'avait connu avant lui. Il avait vraiment pris du plaisir avec lui alors qu'aucun autre ne l'avait fait jouir. Harry avait été très doux. Il l'avait d'abord préparé avec conscience et lors des premières mouvements il avait été si lentement comme pour ne pas me faire mal. Pourtant une fois que Ernie lui cria d'augmenter le rythme, il chargea avec plus de force, Ernie en gémit d'éxtase. Sincerement ! Ce fut le meilleur coup de sa vie !

_Tout petit mais tueur – _pensa Ernie en souriant, étant donné la "grande" stature de Harry – _même si il faut dire qu'il était plutôt bien doter – _mais si son sourire était vite apparut, il disparrut avec la même rapidité, car on lui avait dit que Harry ne couchait qu'une fois avec une personne, jamais plus. En resumé, je ne dormirai plus une seule fois avec lui –_pourvu qu'il le fasse avec moi car j'aimerai être plus qu'une fois parmi tant d'autres– _pensa-t-il tristement.

Oo0ºo0oOº0o0oOO0ºoº0oº0oO0ºoº0oº0oo0ºOº0Oº0o0ºOº0Oº0o0oºOo0ºoOo0OººOoº0o

Dans une autre partie du château, un garçon appelé Draco Malfoy arborant de magnifiques yeux gris, venait de se réveiller. Alors qu'il se levait du lit, il vit les rideaux du lit de Blaize entrouvert, et entrevut dans une tenue saillante Pansy Parkinson. Apparement ces deux là venaient de passer une nuit mouvementée.

Lui n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose avec personne ; ni garçons, ni filles. Car par dessus tout il voulait maintenir sa virginité intact. Bien qu'il n'était pas dépourvu de propositions, mais Draco, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, était très timide sur tout ce qui touchait les relations ou le sexe, de plus, il avait peur de l'inconnu. Toute fois, la raison pour laquelle il était toujours vierge pouvait-être parce que très secretement, depuis environ quatre ans, il était amoureux de Harry Potter, alias, le garçon qui a survécu.

Ironique, non? C'était ce que pensait Draco. Lui qui devait l'imaginer être la personne la plus audieuse, alors que pour le blond, il était précisement la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Il ne savait plus quand il avait commencé à l'aimer. Etait-ce en quatrième ou en cinquième année, il était incapable de s'en rappeller, insultant encore plus le brun que les années précedentes, pensant que c'était parce qu'à chaque fois il le destesterait un peu plus. Mais cela ne s'était pas avéré juste. Le contraire se produisit, chaque fois il l'aimait un peu plus. Mais arrivé en sixième année, il s'avoua vaincu, et sut qu'il portait plusieurs années d'amour pour ce lion super sexy.

Tant de refus pour lui, tant de fois ou Draco inconsciement avait préservé sa virginité pour ce garçon qui vivait. Qui sait ? Alors que le blond, lui, savait parfaitement que Harry était vierge autant que lui était moldu, et puis, qui a l'école n'avait pas eut vent d'au moins une des aventures qu'avait entretenu Harry, tant avec filles qu'avec garçons ? De plus, Draco savait que Harry était le type de mec qui était une fois avec toi et ensuite " désolé, je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai passé une assez bonne nuit mais il faut que j'y aille, on se voit plus tard, adieu ! "

Mais c'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait encore, et pour cette raison, qu'à certaines occassions le blond se detestait d'autant plus. Comment pouvait-il se laisser embobiner par ce prétentieux de Gryffondor ? De plus, ce garçon avait envoyé son père a la prison d'Azkaban, le bras droit de Lord Voldemort, j'ai nommé Lucius Malfoy, c'est pour cela qu'il le détestait et qu'il l'aimait pour cette même raison. Il me deteste et je le deteste… alors que je le veux, je le désire et je l'aime.

Cet amour pour celui-ci l'énervait tellement, et savoir que jamais il ne pourrait le conquérir, qu'à l'heure actuel, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, ses sentiments envers ce lionceau refaissaient surface puis il l'insultait et le harcelait encore plus qu'à n'importe quel cours juste pour tout cacher. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses camarades découvrir que lorsqu'il disait à Harry " je te hais " en réalité il voulait lui dire " je t'aime " !

Une chose unique savait que Draco éprouvait des sentiments pour Harry Potter, pas même une personne, il l'avait confié uniquement et exclusivement a un journal,ou plutôt… SON JOURNAL.

Il en avait commencé l'écriture depuis son entrée a Poudlard. Durant ces cinq dernière année, il avait tenu ce journal jours après jours, heures après heures, mots après mots, exprimant ainsi et à sa manière, ses moindres sentiments cachés et ses plus timides désirs ; ses espérances ; ses plus profonds souhaits ; ses plus épouvantables craintes…

Ce n'est qu'à partir de la moitié de ce journal qu'il se mit à apprécier le nom de Harry Potter. Dans les premières pages, il décrivait son sentiment lorsque le brun avait rejeté son amitié pour lui préférer Weasley en première année. Il l'avait profondement haït et tout cela était décrit dans son journal sans rien ommettre ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule détail. Le restant des pages montraient, à travers l'écriture fine et élégante de Drago, tout en étant chargées de sentiments, les différentes situations dans lesquelles le blond essayait de le haïr plus que tout au monde en vain.

Mais bien sur, durant l'été, avant de commencer la sixième année, Drago poussé par un je ne sais quoi avait jetté un coup d'œil à son journal, et il se rendit compte qu'il y avait nombre trop important de fois ou Potter apparaissait, que se soit pour l'insultait, ou non, il le nommé beaucoup trop de fois. C'est à ce moment là, qu'il s'en rendit compte : il était tombé amoureux de Harry Potter.

Il avait alors commencé à réfléchir pour savoir depuis combien de temps il avait commencé à ressentir quelque chose pour lui, et il se rendit compte que depuis la troisième il y avait des moments où il lui était nécéssaire de voir Potter pour le provoquer, le vexer, mais ce qu'il voulait vraiment était le voir et que son attention soit uniquement porté sur le blond platine. Ce fut ainsi qu'il désira que l'été sachève vite et qu'il entre en sixième année juste dans le but de le voir de nouveau.

_**Flash Back**_

_Drago se retrouva dans le wagon des prefets à l'intérieur du Poudelard Express. Ils allaient commencer sa sixième année au collège._

_Après avoir passé environ une heure de voyage, il décida de sortir en vue de trouver son "ennemi" Harry Potter, dans le seul but de le voir surtout que cet été il avait découvert qu'il était amoureux de ce garçon aux yeux vert émeraude._

_La première chose qu'il trouva fut ses deux gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle, au moins si les choses tournaient mal, il bénéficirait d'une protection. Il entra dans différents wagons jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve finalement ce qu'il cherchait. A l'intérieur du dernier wagon l'on pouvait apercevoir les deux pauvres Weasley, la sang de bourbe et… son amour secret – que voici de nobles pensées, Draco ( lui dit sa conscience )_

_Et lorsque depuis une attente d'environ deux mois, ses yeux vert emmeraude se posèrent directement sur les orbes grises, il resenti un fourmillement bien famillier au niveau de son estomat, auparravant, il pensait que c'était parce qu'il allait finalement pouvoir insulter et humilier son ennemi, mais maintenant il savait que ce n'était pas cela, tout simplement parce que cela revennait dès qu'il le voyait. Juste en voyant ses incroyables et magnifiques yeux couleur jade. Il sentait naitre en lui un choc, sa langue aurait fourché, s'emmélant les pinceaux, sans qu'il ne puisse sortir aucune des insultes qu'il avait pensé dire. _

_Merci Merlin, le pauvre parla, sortant rapidement de son absorbtion pour je ne sais quoi._

_- Fiche le camp d'ici, sale fouine !_

_Draco secoua la tête imperceptiblement pour se remettre les pensées en place, se reprennant répondit :_

_- Pourquoi devrais-je faire ce que dit une belette ?_

_Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley retinrent Ron qui en voyant le regard bleu devenir orageux, avant que celui ci ne se rut sur le blond, et pendant ce temps, ses gardes du corps faissaient craquer leur articulations menaçant ainsi quiconque voulant s'en prendre à eux._

_Pour quoi es-tu venu, Malefoy ? demanda Potter avec une voix si douce fut un délice pour toutes les extrémités et recoin de peau pale de son corps ( en réalité douce seulement pour Malefoy, parce que pour Harry, personne n'aurait prétendu qu'il avait parler d'une manière " douce " à son ennemi ), mais grace a ses réflexes, rien ne se refleta, et il lui répondit rapidement : _

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire le balafré ?_

_Eh bien… Il ya juste le fait que je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre la fouine répliqua Potter avec les sourcils froncés en détournant la tête, et un petit air indifférent apparut dans ses yeux verts aux orbes grises grace à la vitre du wagon._

_Après quelques secondes de silence incommodant, Malefoy parla :_

_PppFFFF… Partons…Ils ( insistant spécialement sur le " il " ) ne méritent pas le privilège de notre compagnie- et il partit avec ses gorilles en riant , avant que les Gryffondors n'aient eut le temps de dire quoi que se soit._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Draco décida qu'il était tant de se lever et de prendre un délicieuse et relaxante douche, prennant sa serviette de toilette, sa brosse à cheveux et sa robe de sorcier, il se dirigea péniblement vers la salle de bain, entrainant avec lui une fois de plus ses rêves.


	2. Chapitre 1 Frissons

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling

**CHAPITRE 1 : FRISSONS.**

C'était déjà un jour extrêmement ennuyeux pour Draco.

Dans la matinée, il n'avait rien fait sinon prendre son petit déjeuner et aller en permanence dans sa salle commune, écoutant les autres parler, en écoutant distraitement les commérages ennuyant de Pansy Parkinson, entouré de ses deux gardes du corps Crabbe et Goyle.

Plus tard, après avoir été déjeuner, il avait regardé en direction de la table des Gryffondor, ou plutôt, en direction d'un Griffondor en particulier. Affichant un sourire absolument irrésistible, impeccable, pendant qu'il parlait avec la belette. Merlin !… Pourquoi était-il si beau ? Draco sentit un agréable fourmillement au niveau de son estomac alors qu'il l'observait.

Après avoir bien réfléchit pour que la journée ne se termine pas aussi mal qu'elle avait commencé, dans l'après midi il se consacra à le retrouver et à l'ennuyer, il voulait le faire enrager. De plus, quand Potter se mettait dans tous les états, il acquérait une attraction spéciale, et Draco ne voulait perdre ça pour rien au monde.

Il aimait véritablement Harry, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas en profiter quand il se mettait en colère. Même si au fond il savait très bien que la véritable raison pour laquelle il appréciait que le brun se mette dans tous ses états contre lui, était parce que de cette façon il s'assurait qu'il avait toute l'attention du Griffondor posé uniquement sur lui.

Oo0ºo0oº0o0Oo0º0oO0º0o0ºoO0o0ºo0ºO0o0ºo0ºOº0oºo0º0oOº0oo0º0oOoºoºoOº0o0OºOo0ºo0oº0o0Oo0º0oO0º0o0ºoO0o0ºo0ºO0o0ºo0ºOº0oºo0º0oOº0oo0º

A la fin, Draco trouva son opportunité. Il rencontra Harry marchant avec ses amis, se dirigent apparemment vers l'extérieur duchâteau. Il était en train de parler avec eux et de sourire d'une façon dont lui seul avait le secret, faisant que Draco se sentit fondre de l'intérieur.

Il décida que c'était le moment de passer à l'action.

Le seul problème fut que ni Crabbe ni Goyle n'étaient présent avec lui a ce moment précis, mais ça lui était égal. Il avait tenu un jour de trop à s 'ennuyer pour laisser passer l'opportunité de se mettre à dos Potter seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas avec lui ses deux «gardes du corps ». De même, il était certain que de cette manière il risquait de se faire écraser comme un cafard par Potter.

- Je cours le risque – pensa Draco.

Il passa sur le coté droit du brun, en jetant un coup d'œil haineux qui lui fut rendu rapidement par le Griffondor et ensuite, tendit la jambe gauche en la dissimulant, faisant que Harry se trébucha irrémédiablement et se retrouva face contre terre : Draco lui avait fait un croche pied.

Le serpentard se mit alors à rire fortement, signalant de manière moqueuse sa présence au Griffondor, bien que son rire s'éteignit rapidement, parce que le survivant venait de se relever avec l'aide de ses amis. Harry se rua sur Draco, en lui donnant un coup de poing en plein œil gauche qui fit que se fut le blond cette fois qui rejoignit le sol.

- Putain de fouine ! – cria Harry furieux – Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris jusqu'à aujourd'hui à ne pas m'approcher – continua le brun – Bien que je doive admettre que je suis surpris que tu ais osé t'opposer à moi sans la compagnie de tes deux armoires que tu tiens pour « amis ».

Ron et Hermione s'éloignèrent de quelques pas, se retenant avec difficulté de rire en voyant comment Harry avait envoyé si facilement au sol d'un seul coup ce prétentieux serpentard, sans parler des quatre vérités que celui-ci se prenait en pleine figure. On pouvait voir l'arrogance le quitter et se faire tout petit.

Ron avait voulu intervenir, mais Hermione le lui avait interdit lorsqu'il avait essayé de se rapprocher de l'altercation, les laissant juste se disputer l'un contre l'autre, de plus elle était sûre que seulHarry, sans aide de personne, saurait lui donner une bonne leçon a cet arrogant de serpentard. Et elle ne se trompait pas, bien entendu.

Draco se remit difficilement sur pied, et posa sa main sur l'œil qui avait reçu l'impact. Cela lui fit un mal de chien. _Maudit Potter je ne te savais pas si fort _! Et en vu de partir, bien qu'il sache que Harry, il arrivera ce qu'il doit arriver, avec ousans baguette, il gagnerait en quelconque affrontement, son orgueil reprenant le dessus, il lui lança :

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire le balafré ?

Harry sourit de manière sadique (et extrêmement sexy du point de vue de Draco) et lui répondit :

- Non, je peux te faire ça – le brun prononça une série de mots et le blond se retrouva une seconde fois contre le sol, attaché aux pieds et aux mains par des cordes invisibles.

- Comm…comment as-tu fais ça ? Je n'ai pas vuta baguette ! – dit Draco entre l'horreur etla déroute.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin pour immobiliser une fouine suffisante comme toi – lui répondit Harry avec une arrogance que le serpentard ne lui connaissait pas - et maintenant… Que vais-je faire de toi ? – dit-il innocemment.

Alors, de manière inattendu, Potter se pencha jusqu'à avoir la même position que Draco, le regardant malicieusement, pour que le corps du blond soit envahit de deux sentiments contradictoires : un de terreur et un autre d'excitation.

Potter pouvait inspirer véritablement la peur quand il le voulait mais, curieusement, en même temps, se rendait terriblement sexy. Cela venait probablement du fait, qu'en général, le brun était vraiment beau… De fait, Draco l'appelait régulièrement _Saint Potter !_, cela était assez difficile puisqu'il le mettait dans tous ses états. Mais quand il le faisait, mieux valait ne pas le contrarier s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver collé à lui alors que le brun allait lui tordre le cou. Surtout que lorsqu'il était en colère, cela lui donnait un coté très sensuel.

Le Gryffondor pu constater comment la peur s'empara de son ennemi ( il ne se rendit pas compte que son frisson aurait très bien pu être dû à de l'excitation de le sentir si proche ) il entoura donc avec sa main droite, et sans trop comprimer, le cou du serpentard, puis murmura :

- Je te fais peur, Malefoy ? dit-il avec un demi-sourire de satisfaction en lisant la terreur dans les yeux de son adversaire.

Mais l'orgueil se fit à nouveau présent et c'est ainsi que le jeune homme au yeux gris répliqua :

- Moi ? Peur ? de Toi ? pas même dans tes rêves les plus fous – dit-il dans l'intention de défier le gryffondor.

- Vraiment ? rapprochant sa bouche de l'oreille gauche de Draco et resserrant sa main sur son cou – Et bien tu devrais. Lui susurra-t-il.

Tous deux notèrent comment un nouveau frisson parcouru le corps du blond, même si, bien entendu, Harry ne savait pas que c'était plutôt dût à son propre corps encerclant Draco qu'à de la peur. Pendant ce temps, l'œil du blond avait un peu gonflé et son visage avait peu à peu pris un ton un tantinet violacé dû à la main de Harry qui enserré toujours le cou du blond.

Le serpentard se demanda comment il arrivait à se mettre encore dans tous ses états, car même dans une telle situation, il se concentrait sur l'odeur du parfum qui émanait du cou parfait du garçon aux yeuxémeraude, au lieu de lutter avec plus férocité pour que le brun se détache de lui.

- Lâche-moi maintenant, ou sinon…

- Ou sinon… quoi ? Tu vas appeler ton papa ? – lui dit ironiquement Harry – Aïe ! Attend… - il porta un doigt à ses lèvres, prétendant qu'il réfléchissait – Mais si, il est à Azkaban ! Quel beau résultat pour ma part… J'espère que tu ne m'en tiens pas rigueur parce qu'il a été envoyé là bas par ma faute – dit-il avec un sourire en coin – Maintenant tu ne peux plus aller voir ton père dès que tu as un problème ? – ces phrases offensèrent profondément le blond. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Mais il allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce… oh oui… il avait une très bonne réplique à sa moquerie.

- Et bien, au moins mon père n'est pas MORT, comme ton père ou… ton parrain, en fait c'est celui qui a été tué par la sœur de ma mère, … hé bien bravo, finalement… il y a un déchet de moins sur terre – dit-il avec un profond dégout sur le visage.

Il l'avait fait. Il avait remué le couteau dans la plaie, et très profondément, Draco savait ce qui lui arriverai depuis qu'il avait pris la parole après que le brun se fut moqué de lui, il ferma les yeux et attendit que le coup de poing arrive, mais il ne vint jamais. Au lieu de cela, sans un mot nibaguette Harry lui délia les mains.

Même en sachant que ses paroles avaient profondément blaisé Potter, et qu'il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour dire cela, il ne s'en voulait pas. Il se devait de répondre, mais est-ce-que ça en avait valu la peine ? Oui et puis il n'allait pas laisser Potter l'humilier comme il en avait envie. Après tout il avait la langue assez acéré pour répondre méchamment aux moqueries du gryffondor.

- Tu le savais ? tu voulais me faire de la peine ? – lui cracha-t-il au visage – Ce mode de pensée ne fera de toi qu'un autre vulgaire mangemort, comme ton père. Je n'aimerai pas être à ta place - Finit-il par dire au blond. – Venez on s'en va – ordonna-t-il à ses amis.

Draco resta là un moment, une main sur l'œil que le brun avait « éborgné » et passant l'autre sur les traces qui avaient été laissé sur son cou par Potter, observant l'endroit par où ils étaient partis. Le brun tenterait de se venger, il en était persuadé, il le _savait, _et il devait maintenant se préparer à affronter lorsque Potter allait attaquer.

O0ºoO0ºOo0ºoO0ºoº0oOº0oº0oOº0oº0oOº0oº0oºOº0oº0oº0OOoº0o0O0ºo0O0oº0oºO0º

Cette nuit là, avant d'aller se coucher, Draco rempli quatre page de plus dans son journal, écrivant tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Potter. Tout ce qu'il avait ressenti ( y compris l'excitation honteuse qui l'avait envahi ), tout ce qu'il avait dit au brun, et comment sa fierté l'avait perdu, informant le brun de choses qui été encore à ce jour tenues secrètes, il aurait voulu se repentir. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il avait dit ça plus par crainte desreprésailles du brun, ou peut-être simplement, parce qu'il le désirait tellement, qu'il voulait le blessé de la même manière qui l'avait blessé. Il avait également écrit la raison pour laquelle son œil gauche était violet et la couleur était même plus foncé progressivement. Et dans les dernières lignes, il avait écrit :

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais chaque jours, je suis de plus en plus fou d'Harry Potter, et je suis en rage, j'enrage de plus en plus d'être amoureux de lui et de ne pas pouvoir lui dire. Le maximum que je puisse faire c'est continuer de l'embêter, au moins son attention est tournée uniquement sur moi ( rire ironique ), et bien sûr, après je te raconte tout, mon cher journal, toi la seule chose à qui je peux dire quelque chose. Je me plains moi-même, c'est triste non ?_

Commençant à s'endormir, Draco prononça un sort pour sceller son journal afin que personne ne puisse le lire sans connaître le contre sort ou le mot de passe et alla se coucher dans l'espoir d'avoir un rêve quelque peu « humide » avec Harry histoire de l'encourager un petit peu.

O0ºo0ººO0oº0oº0oO0ºo0ºoº0Oºoºo0oº0oOO0º0oº0oOO0ºo0oº0oO0o0ºo0OoOº0OOº0o

Harry était toujours en rage depuis sa confrontation avec le stupide Malefoy. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait pitié de lui, c'était en partie vrai, car il savait que dans un futur proche, sa vie serait miserable et inexistante, suivant le même chemin que son père avait tracé, comme simple serviteur, un lèche cul de Voldemort.

- Quel gaspillage – pensa Harry, puis il n'était pas stupide, il savait que Draco Malefoy était bien, même plus que bien, et que quiconque avec untel physique devrait avoir sa propre personnalité, ce qui était dommage c'est qu'il n'en avait pas.

Mais de toute façon, il ne sortirai jamais aves le serpentard. Ce dernier commentaire le blessait plus que tous ce qu'il pourrait avouer, même à ses meilleurs amis, c'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de se venger, maintenant il se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir faire.

Il avait noté que le blond se baladait toujours avec un petit livret, ce qui avait éveillé sa curiosité. Il était argenté et doré sur les bords. Bien entendu, il était difficile pour un objet avec ces couleurs de ne pas attirer l'attention. S'il ne se trompait pas, ce livre devait être le journal intime de Malefoy, puisqu'il avait observé celui-ci et il avait remarqué que le blond n'écrivait dedans qu'en dehors des heures de cours.

Il avait donc décidé : il devait arriver à voler le livre du blond et, si ce n'est pas un journal, il lui rendrait, mais si c'était son journal, il le lirai et… Qui sait les secrets qu'il y trouverai ? Il pourrait donc faire chanter le blond pour qu'il fasse tous ce que Harry lui demanderai, par exemple, ses devoirs en échange de ne dévoiler aucun de ses honteux secrets.

Sur cette dernière pensée, Harry s'endormi avec le sourire aux lèvres.

O0oºoº0ºoºOº0ºo0ºoo0ºOOº0oºO00OoOºO0oº0oO0oºOo0ºo0Oºo0ºFIN DU CHAPITREoOº0oºO0oº0oO0oºOo0ºo0Oºo0ºoO0ººoO0ºOoO0oº0oO0oºOo0ºo0Oºo0ºoO


	3. Chapitre 2 Et il pu commencer à lire

**Chapitre 2 Et il pu commencer à lire**

Le lendemain matin, Harry débutait par deux premières heures de potions avec les stupides Serpentards, voyant par ce fait l'occasion parfaite pour saisir au blond suffisant son cher journal.

En raison de ces pensées, notre jeune survivant était particulièrement heureux, chose qui ne passa pas inaperçue pour la plupart de ses camarades.

Terminant de prendre son petit déjeuner avec ses deux amis, Ron et Hermione, il se dirigèrent ensuite vers les cachots.

Dans ce cours, le graisseux professeur Severus Rogue, leur avait demandé de fabriquer, au moyen d'ingrédients et d'instruction se notant magiquement sur le tableau, une potion, dont il ne prit pas la peine d'expliquer les effets, mais où tout le monde devait simplement la concocter et partir lorsque chacun aurait remis un échantillon au professeur afin de vérifier si elle avait été correctement préparée.

Lorsque la sonnerie eut lieu, indiquant la fin des deux heures de calvaire, les élèves se rendirent en masse vers la table de Rogue, ce fut l'opportunité que Harry attendait pour rechercher dans le sac de Malefoy. Ce qu'il fit.

Très discrètement il fouilla et enleva, sans que personne ne le voie, le journal du blond et se dirigea de nouveau à sa place pour le mettre dans son sac. Et finalement, il se dirigea avec sa potion vers le bureau de Rogue.

Lors des autres cours que Harry avait ce jour là, il fut très distrait du fait que ses pensées étaient, seulement et uniquement, tournées vers le livre argenté aux bordures d'or de Malefoy.

Il avait hâte de se retrouver seul et de pouvoir le lire tranquillement. Content de pouvoir enfin se venger de ce serpent.

« Peut-être qu'il pourrait le menacer de divulguer ses secrets les plus intimes s'il ne veut pas être mon esclave tout au long de l'année. » - face à cette idée, Harry afficha un sourire sadique - « Je pourrais même le forcer à faire mes devoirs et du travail » - qui se fit un peu plus machiavélique.

Avant d'aller diner, il se rendit d'abord a sa chambre. Sans que ses camarades ne le remarquent, il sortit de son sac le journal et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il essaya de l'ouvrir mais… « merde ! le journal possédait un sort pour empêcher quiconque si ce n'est Malefoy de l'ouvrir. Il fallait si attendre… Comment ai-je pu être si stupide pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ? » pensa Harry, agacé.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, il cherchait le meilleur moyen d'ouvrir le journal. Après un certain moment, alors qu'il portait sa cuillère de purée de pommes de terre à sa bouche, il lui vint à l'esprit la façon de l'ouvrir, et un grand sourire illumina son visage.

Certains de ses camarades lui demandèrent ce qui le rendait soudain si heureux, et il leur répondit qu'il venait juste de se rappeler quelque chose en rapport avec ses devoirs. Rien d'important. Toujours est-il que c'était quelque chose d'important, de très important, enfin du moins pour lui.

Il regarda donc triomphalement vers la table des Serpentards et plus spécifiquement vers Malefoy. Le blond, se sentant observé, croisa son regard et se mit à regarder le Gryffondor avec suspicion.

**O0ºoº0oOº0oº0oº0oº0Oo0oº0ºº0oºO0oºo00ºooº0Ooºººo00ºo0oºO0oºoººo0o0ºOo0º0oº0oº**

Après le dîner, Harry marcha jusqu'à sa salle commune pour prendre son sac et se mit ensuite en route vers les cuisines. Ses deux amis probablement dans le lit de Ron, faisant Dieu sait quoi…Le brun sourit à cette pensée. Ils étaient finalement ensemble. Après tant de disputes, il était même devenu un temps l'intermédiaire entre ceux-ci. Pour finalement qu'ils se disent ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Il arriva enfin au tableau à la coupe de fruit et chatouilla la poire pour qu'il puisse entrer dans les cuisines. Un elfe de maison s'approcha immédiatement de lui pour lui demander ce qu'il désirait.

- Pourrais-tu faire venir Dobby ?

- Bien sûr, monsieur.

Dobby arriva comme toujours, excité et nerveux. Il avait un visage rayonnant de bonheur (ndt : si c'est possible !) à l'encontre du Gryffondor.

- Bonjour Harry Potter, monsieur ! Dobby est très content de vous voir, monsieur !

- Salut Dobby ! Moi aussi je suis content de te voir… Et heu je… Je t'ai fais venir ici pour te demander une faveur

- Oh ! Dobby est très heureux de pouvoir rendre service à monsieur Potter ! Que puis-je faire pour vous Harry Potter, monsieur ? lui demanda l'elfe, le visage encore plus éclairé. N'importe qui pourrait croire que l'on venait de lui offrir un million de galions

Harry sortit alors de son sac le journal de Draco. En prenant le livret, le visage de Dobby avait complètement changé et se fit beaucoup plus sérieux. Il avait clairement reconnu cet objet, après tout ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait fait demander l'ancien elfe domestique des Malefoys.

- Grace à ton expression, je constate que tu as reconnu ce journal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui monsieur, c'est le journal de l'ancien maitre de Dobby, Draco Malefoy, monsieur.

- Il y a un sort pour que personne d'autre que son propriétaire ne puisse l'ouvrir sans un mot de passe, mais je sais que ta magie est différente de celle des sorciers, et j'en ai deduis que peut-être tu pourrais l'ouvrir.

Peux-tu ? – demanda Harry incertain, souhaitant que son plan fonctionnerait.

- Dobby n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il doit faire monsieur – car même après avoir arrêté d'être son elfe de maison, monsieur, je ne pourrais pas trahir le jeune Draco Malefoy.

- Oh fais le s'il te plaît !

- D'accord, monsieur Potter, mas seulement parce que c'est vous qui le demandez

Le jeune brun lui mit le journal dans les mains. Et il le regarda fixement pendant que l'elfe le prenait dans sa main gauche, levant sa main droite au dessus du journal en faisant apparaitre une sorte de halo vert lumineux du livre d'argent et d'or, qui s'ouvrit, accomplissant ainsi les rêves de Harry, ou du moins l'un de ces rêves : Pouvoir se venger de Draco Malefoy.

- Merci beaucoup Dobby. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour ce que tu viens de faire, dit Harry ému.

Mais l'elfe ignorant les paroles du brun avait déjà commencé à se frapper la tête contre le mur.

- Méchant Dobby ! méchant Dobby ! méchant Dobby ! répétant cela en une litanie.

Harry l'empoigna pour qu'il ne continue pas à s'autodétruire contre le mur et lui ordonna de ne pas se faire du mal. Avant de partir le brun pu constater qu'il pouvait ouvrir et fermer le journal sans problème, depuis que Dobby avait réussi à enlever le sort de son ancien maître. Satisfait, Harry se dirigea vers la salle sur demande, il ne voulait en aucun cas être déranger c'était donc le meilleur endroit alors qu'il allait lire le journal de Malefoy.

La salle sur demande fit apparaître une pièce pour une personne. Dans ce cas, Harry avait juste besoin d'un espace simple où il pourrait être seul. C'est dans cette optique qu'il demanda un fauteuil et assez de lumière pour pouvoir lire.

Lorsque Harry entra, il vit un fauteuil de couleur rouge vin et une lampe à pied sur le coté, les murs étaient blanc et il y avait une fenetre qui donnait vers l'extérieur. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans cette pièce, puisqu'il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Il s'assit sur le divan, alluma la lampe et commença à lire le journal :

O0oºoº0ºoºOº0ºo0ºoo0ºOOº0oºO00OoOº FIN DU CHAPITREoOº0oºO0oº0oO0oºOo0ºo0Oºo0ºoO0ººoO0ºOo

J'espère que vous avez apprécié laissez une review ! Bye !


	4. Chapter 4 Dans la salle de bain

**CHAPITRE 3 : Dans la salle de bain des préfets de Serpentard.**

Il avait un étrange sentiment depuis le dîner. Un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de Potter depuis qu'il lui avait lancé un regard tellement… tellement… malveillant ? …

Hum… Je deviens paranoïaque – pensa Draco.

Il était actuellement blotti dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune de serpentard, regardant les flammes crépiter dans la cheminée. La vérité était qu'avec le froid qu'il y avait dans les cachots, la cheminée faisait que cette salle était plus accueillante.

Il sentit ses yeux se fermer tout seul, il décida donc de se lever de cette confortable place, puis, il remarqua qu'il était encore tôt et qu'il devait encore faire ses devoirs et se doucher.

Les préfets de serpentard avaient une salle de bain juste pour eux, de même pour les préfètes, et comme il y avait un seul préfet dans chaque maison, c'est-à-dire que Draco avait sa propre salle de bain et l'autre revenait, bien sûr, à Pansy Parkinson.

Il sortit donc de la salle commune, non sans avoir pris sa serviette, une brosse à dents, des vêtements…, et juste sur le coté à droite, où pour tous il y avait un simple mur tout à fait banal, se trouvait l'entrée de la salle de bains des préfets.

_- Stupide saint Potter – _c'était le mot de passe qu'il avait donné lui-même pour pouvoir entrer, lequel se trouvait changer chaque semaine pour plus de sécurité. Cette même année il avait déjà donné des mots de passe comme : « prétentieux de Potter », « imbécile de Potter», « Potter est un idiot », etc. Tout cela pour toujours nommer Potter. Il ne pouvait l'éviter, ce diable faisait constamment irruption dans ses pensées. Mais il y avait eut quelques exceptions qui avaient le mot de passe : « les mangemorts masqués », « sang pur », ou encore d'autres bêtises dans ce genre, le reste du temps, ils contenaient toujours le mot « Potter ».

C'était une grande salle de bain luxueuse, les murs étaient recouverts de petits carreaux de faïence blancs. Depuis l'entrée, on voyait en face de soi un lavabo blanc et juste au-dessus, un petit miroir aux bords beiges. Juste à coté du lavabo, il y avait le… tabouret… l'endroit où il pourrait déposer ses petites affaires. A l'extrémité de la salle de bain, se trouvait une armoire blanche puis un miroir à pied, et à coté de celui-ci, un long banc de couleur beige. Dans l'un des coins il y avait une douche magnifique, qui aurait pu être qualifié de douche précieuse. En effet, elle n'avait pas de rideaux mais aussi bien les murs que la porte était en cristal.

Au centre de la pièce, on ne pouvait manquer l'immense baignoire, magnifique, aussi grande qu'une piscine, et sur un coté de celle-ci, il y avait cinq robinets. Draco les ouvrit tous. De chacun d'eux sortait une eau chaude aux parfums différents : un de fraise, un autre de pomme, encore un de melon, d'autres de citron et de pastèque.

Pendant que la baignoire se remplissait d'eau, il mit ses affaires sur le banc beige et commença à se déshabiller. Il enleva en premier sa cravate de serpentard avec la plus grande délicatesse. Il fit glisser sa robe noire de son dos qui tomba en tas sur le sol. Ensuite, il enleva à la fois son chandail et sa chemise. Puis mettant ses pieds appuie sur le banc l'un après l'autre, il enleva ses chaussures et chaussettes. Enfin, il défit son pantalon, qui fut vite rejoint par un boxer noir, le laissant complètement nu. ( nda : je baavve !! je BAAAAVVVVEEEE!! Oh MON DIEU, JE VEUX ETRE LA BAS !! Huuummmm…… wouahhh… hum je me détourne un peu trop de l'histoire… non pas de tomates !! Excusez-moi ! Je me reprends, je ne voulais pas intérromp… OUCH ! QU'EST–CE QUE C'ETAIT ? CA FAIT MAL !! )

Il s'avança vers le bord de la baignoire. Il passa une jambe sur le coté puis l'autre. Après avoir mouillé ses cheveux, il s'appuya dos à un coté de la baignoire, plaçant ses bras sur le bord et rejeta sa tête en arrière les yeux fermés, alors que se diffusait en lui un sentiment de bien être.

Après quelques minutes de relaxation, grâce à l'eau chaude parfumée qui avait détendu tous les muscles de son magnifique corps, dans son esprit apparut, comme presque à chaque fois, les yeux couleur vert émeraude qui le rendait fou. Et comme la plupart des fois où il était dans la baignoire, sa main droite bougea toute seule, et, sans que Draco ne s'en rende compte, se dirigea vers son entre-jambe, l'effleurant presque imperceptiblement.

Il commença à se caresser l'aine. Fermant toujours les yeux et imaginant comment son lion se déshabillait lentement, comme il venait de le faire. Il nota que son sang augmenta de température et afflua vers une zone très agréable.

Il remonta au fur et à mesure, mais cette fois avec les deux mains, imaginant que c'était celle d'Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'elles finissent par atteindre son membre, tandis que Draco émettait un gémissement délicieux. A ce niveau, il eut une érection spectaculaire.

Il entoura totalement son sexe avec sa main droite. Et commença à se caresser lentement et doucement, de haut en bas, de bas en haut, jouissant de ce toucher si agréable, tout en poussant un gémissement roque et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avec ses yeux fermés laissant faire son imagination.

Notant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à atteindre l'orgasme, il augmenta l'intensité de ses caresses, commençant à gémir de manière incontrôlée, et, cette fois, imaginant que le lionceau lui faisait l'amour tout en l'embrassant et le caressant, rêvant que Harry lui rendait son amour.

Enfin, notre bien aimé serpentard, vint dans un soubresaut, ou plutôt, en criant le nom de la personne qu'il aime. Il crut même entendre un « je t'aime » de la part du brun, mais il savait, et cela le rendait triste, que c'était juste son imagination.

Après avoir fermé les yeux encore un peu, et profitait des sensations post-orgasme, il se leva de la baignoire-piscine pour se rendre à la douche, où finalement il se lava.

En sortant de la douche, il mit une serviette autour de sa taille puis prit sa baguette et vida l'eau de la baignoire.

Après il s'habilla, se coiffa et se brossa les dents. Enfin, il ramassa tout ce qu'il avait laissé trainer et quitta la salle de bain pour repartir dans la salle commune. Il regarda l'horloge murale et vu qu'il était déjà dix heures et demie.

« - Il est tard – pensa Draco – heureusement que je n'ai pas beaucoup de devoir à faire. »

C'est sans entrain qu'il s'approcha de son sac, sorti ses devoirs de métamorphose et de potion, sans se rendre compte qu'il manquait quelque chose à l'intérieur du sac. Il s'assit à la grande table qui trônait au milieu de la salle commune.

Une demi-heure plus tard, c'est-à-dire vers onze heures du soir, il avait fini ses devoirs, et revenait lentement jusqu'à son sac. Ceci dans le but de prendre son journal et d'écrire, comme il en avait l'habitude, ce qui s'était passé lors des dernières vingt quatre heures.

Il regarda dedans une première fois, sans le trouver, il renversa donc son contenu, triant les livres que le sac contenait. Et commença à regarder si son journal n'était pas parmi l'un d'eux.

_- merde_ dit-il désespérément.

Tout à coup, il se souvint d'un regard vert émeraude inquiétant lors du dîner.

Non, non ça ne se pouvait pas…je l'ai surement laissé dans mes quartiers – pensa-t-il à voix haute – rejetant l'idée que Potter ait été en mesure de lui voler son journal – de plus… je n'ai jamais laissé mon sac seul de la journée, il n'a pas eut la moindre occasion de le voler, et même si il l'avait eut, il ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir sans le mot de passe.

C'est en étant très nerveux qu'il se rendit à sa chambre, et il commença à chercher, sous son oreiller, parfois il le mettait dans son coffre… avec tout le remue ménage qu'il fit, il réveilla Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle, qui commencèrent à jurer, mais étant donné l'influence de Draco, prince des Serpentards, ils se turent et l'aidèrent à le retrouver.

Après avoir retourné tous les endroits possible, jusqu'au dernier coin de la chambre, ils ne trouvèrent pas le précieux journal du blond. C'est à ce moment là qu'il sut, il sut qui détenait son journal. Finalement, Harry Potter avait réussi à lui dérober son livret argenté aux bords dorés, il ne savait pas comment, mais il en était maintenant persuadé.

Cette nuit là, notre blond super sexy ne pu fermer l'œil, car si ce maudit Potter arrivait, de quelques manières que se soit à ouvrir le journal et le lire, se serait sa fin, parce que le brun l'utiliserait surement pour se venger.

O0ºoO0º0ºoO0º0oº0oOº0oº0oºOº0oº0o FIN DU CHAPITRE Oo0º0oºo0Oºo0o0º0oOºo0º0oºOo0ºo0ºoO0o0ºo0


End file.
